<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Came Early by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724339">Christmas Came Early</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire'>Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Di’s Carry On Countdown 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baz is temporarily magicked into a cat by Fiona, Canon Compliant, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Gift Fic, M/M, Magic, POV First Person, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, SnowBaz, Spells &amp; Enchantments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:09:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out being temporarily magicked into a cat isn't that bad. Baz is thriving and has an opportunity to ruin certain people’s lacrosse sweatshirts.<br/><br/>COC 2020 Day 7, DEC 1: Animal(s)<br/><br/><b>Humour and fluff.</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Di’s Carry On Countdown 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Came Early</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyChild9/gifts">FantasyChild9</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear reader, I hope you will enjoy this silly ficlet, part 2 in  <b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027896">Cat Season</a></b> series. 💙<br/><br/><b>FantasyChild9</b>, this is for you. 🥺🥺🥺 You're so friendly and nice. 💙💙💙</p><hr/><p>As always so many thanks and love to my amazing friends and betas Blue (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/pseuds/mybluebucketofsnow">mybluebucketofsnow</a>), <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/pseuds/shushu_yaoi_lj">shushu_yaoi_lj (llamapyjamas)</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawkwardbibliophile/works">Theawkwardbibliophile</a>.<br/><br/>Thank you for all the help and support with this COC and everything I write and for being awesome friends. 💙</p><hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>BAZ</h1><p>“Baz—” I hear Simon’s voice calling for me but don’t turn my head towards him. I hear him just fine. I’d rather wait and see what this is about.</p><p>At first I thought being magicked into a cat was the most horrific experience of my life. I’m used to being taller than most people. I did not enjoy this at all — <em>at all</em>.</p><p>However, I discovered that there are real perks of being a cat. I could jump on various shelves and end up on the much higher ground. I could look down on anything and <em>anyone</em>.</p><p>I also got to destroy Wellbelove’s lacrosse jumper. What can I say, it seems that Christmas came early this year. </p><p>“If you come down, I’ll give you more beef,” he says and I try to act indifferent.</p><p>“Please, Baz. I’m sorry,” Simon pleads. “I know you can hear me.”</p><p><em>No, you don’t</em>, I think, but I don’t say it. I lack the capacity of doing so at the moment. Oh well, I suppose I could meow. Regardless, I am trying to make a point of <em>not </em>listening.</p><p>“Your ears are moving,” he says and I sigh. </p><p>Crowley, what have we come to? My own ears are betraying me. </p><p>I’m fairly pissed off now with both Simon and my ears. Everything, really. While a cat, I am more attuned to my own feelings and realise that they are the <em>most </em>valid and important thing in this world. </p><p>“Your tail is moving too, Baz,” he adds and chuckles.</p><p>I turn then and look him dead in the eye, trying to convey all the insults I lack the capacity to state out loud.</p><p>“You are more intimidating now that you are a cat, I give you that,” Simon declares and smiles a wide warm smile. “But you’re also more adorable, so it’s not working.”</p><p>I’m contemplating the idea of hissing at him. Won’t be calling me adorable after that. </p><p>“<em>Please</em>, Baz. Just come down. I’m really sorry. I won’t do it again.”</p><p>He looks sorry, I think. I want to believe him.</p><p>Except now, in the form of a cat, I feel the need to be more difficult than I usually am. So I sneer. But Simon smiles even more widely. </p><p>“You’re the most adorable cat in the world.”</p><p><em>Fine</em>, I think. <em>You win Simon Snow.</em> </p><p>Despite the fact that all I want while being a cat is to disagree and sneer at Simon, I also want to swipe my head against his arm, to make sure he smells like me. It’s been half an hour. Time to do it again.</p><p>Finally, I move slowly and with the newfound grace of a cat. (I was already exceedingly graceful, but this simply marvellous development I will most definitely miss.)</p><p>“Thank you for forgiving me,” he says and picks me up. “You’re so sweet.”</p><p>I brush my head against him and allow him to scratch me behind my ear.</p><p>Simon tried to dress me up in the most hideous sweater that smelled of a dog. Nonetheless, I <em>am </em>the bigger man, or well cat, and I will forgive him.</p><p>Truthfully I forgave him immediately, but I needed him to understand the error of his ways.</p><p>“I love you, Baz,” Simon whispers softly and places a kiss to the top of my head. </p><p>I close my eyes and purr at him, “I love you too, Simon.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. 💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>